Hope's Wasteland
by RyterHarpie
Summary: The world is shaped by the choices that are given. If someone's life is left in the hands of a killer what is possibly left of it? AU
1. Chapter 1

The ivory figure took in the sight of the blood spattered village without so much as a second thought. It was unfortunate for the residence that were dragged into the fight along with their nin, turning the small peaceful place into an open battlefield, but that was what happened in war. Death took all things. He trudged calmly through the bodies, the sad job he had been assigned to this time was to be carrion. Take what could be of use, erase any evidence of who brought this destruction, and more importantly kill any survivors. It was simple work, but bothersome. The silence that had settled like a disease in the air was suddenly broken by a loud sharp cry. Looking up he frowned and moved steadly towards the sound. He arrived at a hut, that was really no different than the rest of the hovels left standing. Stooping down as he entered he listened intently. The loud shrieks had stopped, but he was more than certain that the creature that had made them was still alive. His patience was rewarded as something stirred in a darkened corner of the room. He moved easily towards the shadowy figure. He stood over the figure that huddled shivering and wide eyed. A dark haired woman was curled tightly into herself, in her arms was a small bundle that was laying abnormally still. The girl looked fairly young, 15, about his age, maybe younger. Not that it really mattered.

"Please...PLEASE NO! I...I can't die! Not now! Not now!"

The nin knew what would come next. The pleading and begging for survival, the bargaining. He had heard it for too much, from far too many to let this bother him at this point. Carrion was never bothered by the dead. He reached behind him and brought forth his weapon of choice. Grasping it tightly in his hands. The ebony haired girl let out a desprate sobbing as she easily abandoned her burden and tried to escape him. Without a second thought he seathe his weapon in her back. Her last shuddering breath was interrupted by that same lonely forelorn cry that had first drawn him to this place. Pulling his weapon from the now unmoving body he moved towards the object wrapped protectively in blankets. Pushing back the cloth his eyes met the black eyes of a child. The baby, a boy as far as he could tell, had stopped screaming at the sight of the white haired man, and was now staring curiously up at him. A sudden giggle threw the man out of his usual calm. The little boy reached up to him, not an ounce of fear present in the little face that was almost completely hidden beneath a mop of black hair. The killer felt a small twitch at the corner of his mouth, something he hadn't felt in a while.

"What a strange creature you are."

He moved the blanket back a bit further with his sword. The baby didn't seem to mind the deadly object, reaching for it happily.

"Kimimaro."

Hearing his name brought him back from his mental break. Kimimaro felt a bit sickened as his grey haired companion entered the room.

"Lord Orochimaru has requested that we move on. Are you done here?"

The bone user looked down at the small babe without turning to the older man.

"Not yet Kabuto. I shall join you once I finish here."

Feeling the medic leave the small place he turned his attention back to the task at hand. Abandoned and left to die, now an orphan in a wasteland of blood and death this child's fate had already been decided.

"It would be far kinder to kill you quickly."

Kneeling down he once more held his bone sword only inches above the little child, and once more the child stared happily into his own light green. He put stuck the sharpened tool into the ground. Holding the child in one hand he turned back towards the door, walking calmly into the sunlight. As the child reached up to pull at one of the strands of his white hair, he caught sight of a shimmering silver tag wound around his neck. Pulling it off of him easily Kimi read it uninterestedly.

"Rock Lee?"

The boy cooed happily, 'causing Kimimaro to feel that twitch in the corner of his mouth again.

"Very well then."

With that they left the darkening battlefield. Pulling the child closer to himself he thought of what he had been assigned. He had been told to kill all that were left alive. To erase any sign of his lord's involvment, and to bring back anything that could be of use.

**Yo. This...I think will make a good full fledge story. I was kinda in a dark mood when I started, was even thinking of having Lee dying when Kimi found him, but after a while...Yeah I got over it. (scratches behind head.) You know how it is. Five minutes writing emo, something happens, and thirty minutes writing hope. I may do five or six chapters if I don't get a real plot together, but ya know who can really tell where this one is going. I took a few liberties as you can tell. Kimimaro: 15 (now) Lee: 6-7 months Kabuto: 19 (now) Orochimaru:...Ancient. (seriously) and Lee's starting village is not Kohana. Just like to throw that out there. Don't want everybody getting on me with. "OMG YOU DESTROYED THE LEAF" Wow this is a long A/N with no witty banter. (shrugs) Okay. That's it. Bye. **

**P.S. **

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

The sunshone brightly through clear blue skies, contrasting drastically with the two figures standing silently against each other. One a seasoned killer, the other nothing more really than a teenager. The younger tried hard not to show his fatigue. He smirked more than easily before wiping the blood and sweat that had dried his black bangs to his forehead. Crouching lower and getting ready to attack he fought hard not to show any weakness. After all, that was what he was taught from birth. Be strong or die.

"Kimimaro-san can I continue?"

The bone user cocked his head to the side with a curious expression, or as curious as he could be. Even though he had been at it for hours he showed absolutely no sign that it had gotten to him, a fact not lost on the younger. Kimimaro chuckled and spun his bone sword in one hand.

"If you must."

The boy nodded and charged at him at an ungodly speed throwing a wild kick. The ivory nin easily blocked it with his sword, stepping back when the boy struck out with his other leg. Grabbing the leg and pulling him forward, he send the boy skidding across the ground. The wide eyed puppy dog look he gave the elder as his long ponytail swung freely infront of his face was truly priceless. It didn't last long, however, before the boy was up again, flipping out of the way of carefully aimed projectiles and a nin that matched his own speed if he wasn't faster. Stopping mid flip, he stopped the downward fall of Kimimaro's sword. Grinning ear to ear, he turned on the heel of his hand, pulling the weapon away from the white haired man. Taking advantage of the momentary opening he moved forward on his hands, trying hard to land a kick on the other's open chest. Easily pulling another bone he took the brunt of the kick against one arm while thrusting forward with the weapon. He stopped inches away from his spine. The fighters glared up at the sound of clapping.

"Well it seems you do have a knack for picking out strong fighters. Lee's improved quite abit."

After standing up and dusting himself off Lee gave a deep bow to the new arrival. The smile from before long gone from his face.

"Thank you Kabuto-san. I am happy that you think so highly of me."

The medic chuckled at the obviously forced courtesy that the young man showed. Kimimaro didn't even try to be calm with the grey haired male.

"What do you want Kabuto?"

"Lord Orochimaru has asked for you and your little apprentice."

Kimimaro nodded and started off at a hurried pace. Lee followed grudgingly behind. He would never admit it to his most beloved person, but he absolutely despised their master. The way he tried them like pawns, and how he glanced at Kimimaro was something that made his stomach twist into knots. It hurt to see how devoted the other was to the snake summoner. They froze as they entered the open doors of the large room that Orochimaru resided in. Kimimaro went down on one knee easily. Lee hesitated for a moment, but remembering the beatings he had gotten when he was younger, followed the other's lead.

"You wanted us Lord Orochimaru?"

There was a hissing sound as Orochimaru made his way from the shadows to the two, stopping infront of them calmly. He picked up Lee's braid and twirled it between two fingers.

"Your hair has grown again Lee-kun. It suitsss you."

Fighting the urge to vomit Lee continued to stare down at the ground.

"Thank you Lord Orochimaru."

"Hmm..."

There was a long moment of unsettling silence as they waited for their newest orders. It felt like forever before the snake nin let go of the boy's braid.

"Tommorrow we leave for Kohana. Twelve days from now they will be holding the chunin exams. Of course I expect Kabuto to enter. That is a given, but to better our chances of getting close to the target I would like your apprentice Lee-kun to enter as well."

"If I maybe so bold my Lord. What is the target we're after."

Lee could almost feel the menace that was coming from his mentor, but he had had to ask the question. He heard another hissing sound, which he guested was a laugh.

"The target is not a "what" dear Lee-kun, but a "who". There is a certain Leaf ninja by the name of Uchiha Sasuke. He is the last avalible Uchiha, and very talented. I wish to make him my new vessel."

Unseen by the others Kimimaro's fist clenched tighter. At one time he was to be Orochimaru's body, but because he had become weak, he'd become useless to his master. His purpose had been lost the moment he'd gotten sick. A cold hand lifted the ivory nin's head and smiled down at him.

"I know you will not fail me Kimimaro. I have so much faith in you."

Kimimaro felt lost in the others gaze, even if his face was blank on the outside. Beside him and out of the line of his sight Lee glared into Orochimaru's golden eyes, knowing full well that he could see him.

"I will not fail."

"Good. You may leave."

They both stood and walked back towards the door. Lee was stopped by a tug at his braid. He turned to see his 'master' holding it in his hands, smirking as that long tounge of his ran along his lower lip.

"Not you Lee-kun. You stay here."

Lee's eyes widened and he looked towards his mentor. His wide black eyes met those of his mentor, pleading with him. Kimimaro spared the boy one pained look back before bowing and leaving the room. It was not his place to hinder his master's desires. Whatever they maybe.

**I do think I may bump this story up a notch. Next chapter will definately be M. So...Yeah...This is obviously set in the future. I'd say about thirteen years. So if you know you're gonna be offended, skip the next chapter and wait for the one after it. No yaoi in that one. Oh, and Thank you very much my appreciated readers and reviewers. You know I only write for you, so please continue to review. heh rhyme.**


	3. Chapter 3

Lee stared off into the blackness of space, not seeing anything or anyone around him. He was shaking violently as he held his knees to his chest, trying his damnest to keep himself together.

_"Lee-kun, you were always so cute, yesss so cute."_

Dark eyes widened as the unwanted fragments of memory assaulted him. He tangled his fingers in his dark curtain of hair, the braid having long ago been unravelled.

"...no..."

_"But you've always been that way haven't you..."_

Trying to block out the voice he buried his head between his knees and covered his ears, just wanting to be left alone. Wanting it to end with just as the caresses had stopped, just as the pain would stop. It had to.

_"Your face is too innocent. It makes me want to...break you..."_

"NOOO!"

Lee screamed, throwing the closest thing to he could get his hands on. There was a loud crashing of what sounded like glass, but he could care at that moment. He felt a sob climbing up his throat, but swallowed it. He would not break. He was a ninja under Kimimaro-sama. He wouldn't disgrace his master more than he already had. Wrapping the stained sheets around him he stood and walked towards the door, numbed to the pain that his body was feeling. The dark haired boy pushed open the door and walked into the hall in a deep daze. He had no idea where he was going, not that it really mattered at that moment. There was no way for Lee to know how long he'd been like that before he was stopped by the one he adored. The bone nin looked over the boy with the same emotionless face he always possesed. The younger boy's feet were cut and bleeding, and his body were covered in both bruises, bite marks, and scratches. He met the boy's dark eyes and saw the fear and dwindling torture that would always haunt him. Something he would never let show on his fist stirred inside of him. Wrapping his arms around him, he lifted the boy off of the ground. Lee stiffened, before relaxing into the strong chest. Something cold made it's way out of him, dirtying the ivory man's shirt. Kimimaro carried the little boy back to his room, and without stopping, took him straight to his private bath. Easily removing his clothing he sat in the tub, positioning the boy over his lap. He leaned forward to turn the taps, filling it quickly with water.

"Kim...imaro-sama?"

Lee gave him a look of sad hope, that sent a sharp pain through the older man's chest.

"We will call Kabuto, after you are clean. You will need to be ready tomorrow."

The dark haired boy slumped forward in the bone nin's arms, trying to hide his disappointment behind black hair. He had hoped for just a single moment, that it was him that his master cared for, not that vile creature Orochimaru or his missions, but HIM.

"Yes Kimimaro-sama."

The rest of the bath was spent in silence as Kimimaro washed him, wiping away the unwanted touches that had been bestowed on him from the snake summoner. The warm water was slowly making his mind cloud over. He rubbed at his eyes, and yawned, cuddling into the other. It was a moment of weakness, not only for the young shinobi, but for Kimimaro as well. He had gone through the same when Orochimaru had first found him, and he had wethered it alone.

'This will not make him strong, won't make him of use to my master.'

Even as he thought this he lifted the boy from the water and brought him to his bed, settling them both down under the warmth of the covers. Calling Kabuto could wait for a few hours, for now...for now he would let the boy sleep. He ran his fingers through the matted mess that was Lee's hair. For the first and probably last time in his life, Kimimaro apologized.

"I'm sorry little one."

**You know. I was thinking of making this chapter longer, and then I was all like no. I'll just cut it here and make the next chapter longer since it'll be during the chunin exams. You know it's gonna go down. Remember even if Gaara comes in the stories still about Kimi's and Lee's relationship. That's all for now folks. Thank you very much for your reviews and your patient. LOVE YOU! (Am I rainbow shine or what?)**


	4. Chapter 4

Lee's eyes went wide and he chuckled darkly to himself as he curled further into the darkened corner, ignoring his open wounds which had already started to bleed again. It had all gone to hell, and it had went south very quickly. It had been bad the first day they had arrived. They had met with the sand siblings. Kankuro, Temari, and of course the infamous Gaara of the desert. He didn't trust the red headed boy. Something about him...something hadn't felt right. He spat on the hard ground of the cell floor. He should've listened to his instincts and simply told Kimimmaro or even Kabuto of his misgivings, but he had been distracted.

Stupid.

So So very stupid.

_**~ Several months earlier~**_

_**Lee walked silently beside his master, stealing quick glances at the bone nin every so often. To anyone else he seemed his usual stoic self, but the youth could sense it. Something was wrong. Kimimaro was expending too much chakra. They weren't under any form of danger as far as Lee could sense, but then again, Lee was just a taijutsu user. He wasn't as adapt at sensing things as his teacher. Even so, it still worried him. About a mile away from the gates of Kohana Lee finally found the courage to ask, but was interrupted before he could get a word out edge wise.**_

_**"Who's the kid? A little young for this ain't he?"**_

_**The dark haired boy moved fluidly forward, pulling a kunai from his weapons pouch. The metal of his weapon clanged against something wooden. Frowning he back flipped in time to avoid a direct attack from the thing the boy had used to block him. Landing on his feet Lee took up his stance once more and prepared to charge again.**_

_**"Lee. Stop."**_

_**Lee frowned, but obeyed his master. The ivory nin impassively walked pass the younger boy to stand infront of the triplets.**_

_**"I assure you Kankuro-san, Lee-kun is very well trained. He is more than capable of doing his job."**_

_**Lee had to fight the intense instance of pride that flowed through him at Kimmimaro's words, but he knew better than letting it show on his face. Relaxing his stance he took in the new arrivals. There were three, sand nin if their tags were legitamate. A blond girl, obviously the eldest, and two boys. The one he had fought, Kankuro, kept staring at him with a sneer pasted on his painted face as he re-wrapped the...puppet? **_

_**'Strange...I've never seen that used as a weapon before...maybe Master Kimmimaro knows more about it.'**_

_**He'd have to ask later if he got the chance. The third sibling was different however...He didn't seem to be as much of a threat as the other two were much more likely to be trouble. Even so...the impassive red head gave Lee a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. This one was not to be trusted. Lee was brought out of his musings by Kimmimaro's voice.**_

_**"Where is you're superior? Baki is supposed to be near you three at all times."**_

_**The ebony haired boy, didn't miss the pointed look the other male send in the red head's direction. The girl, obviously the leader of their little group, waved off his concern easily.**_

_**"He's busy elsewhere, probably meeting up with that Kabuto guy. But even without Baki, we're able to watch out for ourselves, remember that."**_

_**Kimmimaro made no acknowledgement to the obvious challenge and walked past the three sand ninja. Lee however was ready, and very willing to take up the challenge. **_

_**"Lee. Come."**_

_**Sparing one last look back, Lee ran and caught up to his mentor. Kimmimaro continued to walk calmly.**_

_**"What do you think of them?"**_

_**Lee's eyebrows furrowed slightly as he tried to gather his thoughts together.**_

_**"The elder two can be handled if they become trouble...."**_

_**He hesitated momentarily and looked up for reassurance before going on. The bone user didn't look at him, only continued walking.**_

_**"...But the youngest...the one with red hair...I do not trust him...I do not think we could hope to control him."**_

_**Lee had no idea until later how right he had been in his assessment.**_

_**Time Skip - Chunin Exam Tournament**_

_**Lee frowned as he saw what the computer screen finally broadcast his name. He would fight the sand nin, great. Not like anything else was going to plan. Kimmimaro had had to go back to the base after falling very ill. It had frightened Lee nearly to death. The bone nin had simply started to cough up blood and passed out in their hotel room. Lee had been a hysterical mess, only calming after finding and dragging Kabuto to the other's side. Of course the medic had not made the worry and fear better, calling the whole thing a 'worrying set back'. Even now it was hard not to want to find the self obsessed medic and plant his fist hard into that cocky face. Taking in a deep breath he put those thoughts aside for another time. He could give up now and walk away like Kabuto had done, or he could stay in character and simply fight the boy from sand. It seemed obvious what he should do, that is until he felt a hand clap on his shoulder. He looked to his side to see Kankuro smirking at him with undisguised arrogence.**_

_**"No shame in backing out of this one buddy. Not like you stand a chance in this match anyway. Save the leaves the trouble of cleaning you off the walls yeah?"**_

_**That did it. Giving Kankuro a huge smile and a two fingered salute Lee jumped into the ring without a moments hesitation. He landed on the ground with a thud taking up the poise he'd studied a million times over. There was a whirling of sand, and in an instant his opponent stood before him, arms crossed looking as if he didn't care.**_

_**"Ready or not Gaara-san, here I come." **_

_**With that he readied himself for the fight of his life.**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------See the Chunin Exam Arc for Their battle. (A/N: Just imagine Lee with a ponytail. {O-O}-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Lee held back a scream as his leg and arm were literally torn from their sockets. A blinding pain colored the back of his eyelids red. It felt like his whole body was on fire! He...He was dying...Lee sat up screaming in his hospital bed, clutching his arm which was screeching in protest at the touch. The battle with Gaara had ended almost as badly as Kankuro had predicted. If it wasn't for that Green freak who'd jumped in at the last moment he'd be dead. Pride told him that would be better than being saved by the enemy, but pride was an idiot not to be listened to. He looked out of the window of his room, not quite sure how long he'd been out of it. Hours? Days? Weeks? Frowning the he made his way to his feet, nearly falling over at the sharp pain that reached throughout his entire body. **_

_**"H...Hurts!"**_

_**No, that was an understatment. It didn't hurt, it was hell. Pure and simple. His own body had become a living extention of hell.**_

_**"I'm sure the doctors here wouldn't approve of you moving Lee-kun."**_

_**Snarling, Lee tried to lunge at the all to familar mocking voice. The sudden movment was more than his body could take. A silent scream shocked him to his very core. The gary haired medic chuckled at his pain in amusment. **_

_**"Kil...Kill you! KILL YOU YOU SON OF A BITCH!"**_

_**Kabuto clicked his tounge at the outraged cry walking over to where the boy had fallen. He petted the boys head in a soothing manner, Lee could feel him grinning like a cat the entire time.**_

_**"I can forgive that little slip Lee-kun, after all you've been through a lot haven't you. Don't worry, Orochimaru is very kind. He's ordered that I bring you back to the village. I'm sure he can find a 'use' for you even without the use of that leg and arm."**_

_**Lee felt like retching on the sick bastard, but there was nothing in his stomach to do so. **_

_**'That would probably hurt too anyway.'**_

_**Kabuto took his stillness as a sign that he would come without a fight and made to lift him over his shoulder, he was stopped when the door was knocked open. He dropped Lee to the ground, pulling another loud scream from the wounded boy. **_

_**"Ah, Kakashi. It's nice to see you again."**_

_**Lee's eyes were too blurred by the pain of the impact on the floor to make out the other figure in the room, not that he could do anything even if he could see who was there. Inwardly he cursed his own body's weakness as the two older men spoke above him.**_

_**"So kidnapping your only job assignment, or do you just volunteer for these jobs?"**_

_**"Amusing as always Kakashi, but unforutnately, I don't have time to next time."**_

_**Lee knew what was coming as soon as the words had left the med's mouth. Smoke filled the room, filling his lungs. The vision he was fighting to get back was now going black. He had become an unneccasary risk. He was being left to the mercy of these people. If he were in any other situation, if his body wasn't trying to torture him, if he could hold on even a moment longer to conciousness, maybe...maybe he would've sworn revenge, or screamed out how much he hated Orochimaru for this, but none of that came to mind. It couldn't.**_

_**'I am sorry...Kimmimaro-sama...so...sorry.'**_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Back to Present-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

There were not many memories after that. He had woken up in this dark cell. Alone, except for a man with scarrs marring his face, It had taken Lee's groggy mind to realize that the man was the proctor for the first exam. That first day had been the worst of what he was now calling his life. He'd tried to attack the man, but of course his body had protested this. It'd been excrutiating. The man had sneered at his futile attempted, had asked him questions, offered to give him something for the pain. Lee'd refused with words that his master would've scorned him for. The man had only shrugged and left him, telling him that no one would come from him, that he should save everyone some trouble seeing as even IF anyone wanted him at this point it would be impossible to save him. That had been a painful blow to Lee back then. Had hurt more than moving his body ever could, but he wasn't a child. He'd known that. Known that in the event he was captured there would be no rescue. Not even his beloved Kimmimaro would come for him.

'That is the price for weakness. Death is the only redemption for my failure.'

Passingly Lee wondered how long he'd been in this prison. It had to be more than a few months. It felt longer. After it became obvious he wouldn't talk to them, they'd rationed his food to little more than watered soup. That was minor compared to his surroundings themself. There was no other human contact in this place, no bed, no...facilities. The first few weeks had him gagging at the smell that came from the bucket he was forced to use. It wasn't cleaned and emptied until what he could only guess was the end of the month, something he looked forward to even now. What got to his nerves the most though, were the periodic 'visitors' he got. Idiots who came to ask him questions, offer him a doctor, something for the pain that refused to go away. They were much worse than any thing else. Insulting him, as if he were so weak as to break. Despite his age he was still a ninja. He had some form of pride to fall back on. He'd always replied to these people with the same smile he'd given Kankuro so long ago, not saying a word. They'd stopped coming after a while. He could only hope they'd left him there to rot in peace.

'Stupid Leaf Nin.'

There was a loud clanging from somewhere out of his field of vision. He groaned in annoyance. Lifting himself off of the floor he pushed himself up with his good arm, until he was sitting casually against the wall. It hurt to do so, both his shattered arm and leg protesting at the movement, but he'd learned to hide his discomfort by this point. He listened intently to the voices nearing him, it was hard to pick up what they were saying, not that it mattered. It had to be about him. It was ALWAYS about him. Finally they arrived infront of his cell doors. A tall man man, his face covered except for one eye. If Lee hadn't have been studying the man closely he'd have thought the man was bored being here, but there was more here. the man looked...weary. Tired. Angry. Like he was holding something back.

"Kakashi this seems a bit...extreme...what if the jutsu fails to work?"

At hearing the voice the ebony haired boy took in the other man. Green. That was the best way to describe him. He knew him almost instantly. Maito Gai of Kohana. He'd modeled his taijutsu skills after this man, and more over during his fight with Gaara the strange spandex wearer had saved his life, if not his leg and arm.

"Not our problem Gai. The council ordered it, thought it'd be the quickest way to figure out where the old snake is."

He frowned at this, but caught himself quickly enough and smiled broadly. He waved his good hand at them.

"Hello. So you are the one called Kakashi? Thank you very much for bringing me here. They have been treating me quite kindly."

Neither made any comment at this. Kakashi walked towards the door and unlocked it, pushing it open and walking in, Gai only a few steps behind him. Worry pasted to his face. Lee would've punched the man if he had the strength. Looking at him with sympathy. Like he was something fragile. Kakashi bent down to Lee's level, that bored mask still pasted to his face.

"I'm not gonna bother trying to talk to you rationally. That doesn't work with your kind does it. After all, the only one you'll listen to is Orochimaru..."

That was it! Despite the pain flowing through his limbs, he kicked up hard with his legs, landing a sharp blow to the man's chest. Having the blow connect was not nearly as good as seeing that look of utter surprise and confusion on both of their faces. He moved to push off of his hands and kick the other nin just as hard, but Kakashi had caught his leg and was squeezing it.

"AHHHHGGGGGAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

His world swam infront of his head before the pain settled into something a bit more bearable. He struggled to get out of the grip, hoping that his body would eventually go into shock, to stop the ache. Kakashi lifted the boy up by the injured limb and held him almost eye level.

"Kid. You have no idea how much I'm going to enjoy this."

Using his free hand he lifted the forehead protector that hid his other eye.


	5. Chapter 5

Gai sat outside of the hospital room silently brooding to himself. His eternal rival sat beside him calmly as any other time, reading through his Ichi Ichi Paradise. They'd sat like that for what was it now? Two days. The silence was finally getting to Gai. He stood up suddenly, sending his chair clattering violently to the ground. He turned on Kakashi, who didn't even bother to bat an eye at his friend's little outburst.

"Kakashi! This time you have gone too far rival!"

Kakashi let out a sigh, and just turned the page of his book. They'd had this conversation five times already and he was sick of it after the second time.

"I was simply following orders Gai. Besides, he's an enemy."

"HE'S A CHILD KAKASHI! That technique was only to be used on harden Jounin! It's a miracle that boy is even alive!"

That was it. Kakashi glared at Gai with his one visible eye, even so deep down the other nin could tell Kakashi's sharigan was spinning dangerously.

"Exactly he's still alive. Think about it Gai, any other kid here would be dead, or something far worst. This kid isn't your average run of the mill little genin. Odds are he was out taking lives while YOUR team was still out saving cats from trees. He's an oto-nin. One of the many who tried to destroy our village not but a few weeks ago. Defend him all you want but the truth still stands Gai. He's not a child, he's a ninja. Whatever condition he's in when he wakes up he'll still be a ninja, and whether you want to face it or not his mission in life is just like ours. To fight for our leader and to die for our village."

Gai stood stock still, eyes wide. He'd never heard Kakashi speak to anyone like that, much less him. The green beast let himself slump, all righteous anger gone. The white haired man sighed and ran a hand through his hair before putting a hand on Gai's shoulder. He'd not meant to come off that harsh with the other, it had just been too much. Too much death, and too much hurt. It just all came out on the only person he could blame at that moment. Kakashi dropped his voice and spoke as gently as he could to the other man.

"Look. I'm sorry Gai, but those are the facts. You can't change what he is. I wish we could, but that's just not possible. All we can do is give him a future right?"

Gai didn't look up, but nodded. That really was the only option. To give the boy a future. Someone shyly cleared their throat to catch their attention. Both men looked up at the nervous nurse who stood in the door to the boy's room. She smiled at them reassuringly.

"He's awake and seems to be doing fine. Do you want to come in?"

Gai inclined his head and looked curiously at Kakashi. His rival simply shrugged and stood up, following the nurse inside. Gai was behind him seconds later. Lee was sitting up in his bed staring intently out of the window, like he was trying his hardest to recall something that was truly important. He turned his head at the sound of others entering his room. For a second he looked lost, but quickly smiled warmly at the vistors sitting up a little straighter in the hospital bed. There was a long moment of, what Gai thought anyway, awkward silence. Finally it was broken by the boy on the bed.

"I am sorry if I am being rude, but do I know you?"

Gai looked up at the smiling boy who reminded him so much of himself at that age, and wanted to cry. He stepped forward and nodded his head solmenly.

"Yes. I am Maito Gai. Your new sensei."

Lee smiled as if this made perfect sense. He gave Gai a polite bow, well as good a bow as someone with multiple injuries and broken bones can give.

"Hello Gai-sensei. I am Rock Lee. It is nice to meet you."

**-----------------------------8 MONTHS LATER----------------------------**

_**He was somewhere. Somewhere dark and far removed from the rest of the world. He took in his surroundings, repressing a shudder. Somewhere inside...somewhere deep....he knew this place. Something ran against his thigh. It felt cold, almost dead. He hard to move away from the thing touching him, but his body didn't respond. Wouldn't. Another something caressed him in the darkness, moving higher on his uncovered thigh. He gasped breathlessly. No matter how he denied it, screamed in his mind that this wasn't happening, he knew exactly what was on him, and what would happen soon. He closed his eyes praying that something would stop this. The cold things...no. The cold HANDS touched were all over him. Not only touching his skin, but seeming to penetrate his every fiber, claiming him for their own dark purpose. Lee screamed....**_

_**--------------------------------///////----------------------------------**_

Rock Lee sat up in his bed breathing harshly. A cold sweat ran down his body, causing his short hair to cling to his skin. Lee ran his hand through the hair, calming himself more than trying to fix his mussed appearance. Sighing and shaking his head, he looked over to his alarm clock groaning as he caught sight of the glowing time piece.

'1:39, still a little less than two hours before I need to be awake.'

Not that it mattered any. He'd never make it back to sleep. Not after that dream. Sighing, Lee got out of the bed and stretched, searching for his something to wear. Tsunade-sama had finally released him from the hospital with a clean bill of health. She said something about it being a real bit of luck that he had managed to survive the surgery to repair his injured limbs. It was strange, but he couldn't quite remember it. Of course he simply shrugged it off as one of the many things he couldn't quite remember before he was released from the hospital. He blamed it on the injuries he'd recieved during the exams, that was what Gai-sensei had told him anyway. Yes, Gai-sensei, everytime Lee thought of him he couldn't help but feel a little pride at the fact Gai saw him as worth saving. They'd told him about how he'd been on the team for so long, but still Gai had bothered to take him back onto the team and help him train. Helping him restore his body, if not totally his mind.

'I must thank Gai-sensei properly someday for rescuing me.'

He smiled to himself, before grabbing his stuff and heading for the bathroom. Even if it was early he'd still get ready. Maybe get in an early jog to get his mind off of the nightmare. Yes, today would certainly be splendid.

_**--------------------------------///////----------------------------------**_

Kimimaro lay alone in the haphazard hospital bed that was near the back of Kabuto's lair. The sickness that had taken him before the Chunin exam showed no sign of letting him go. No, he was sure he was dying. His only regret was that he had failed his lord so completely. Orochimaru had needed his body, and it was too weak to provide for him.

'Be honest with yourself Orochimaru wasn't the only person you've failed.'

The ivory haired nin shook his head. His mind had roamed to THAT boy again. Kabuto had told him what had happened. The boy had been captured because of his own weakness and arrogent pride. He'd jumped into the ring knowing what the possible outcome could be, and had had to live with his choice. Live? No. He was an official sound nin, a follower of those who'd killed Kohana's kage, it was likely they'd torture him and then when he proved useless end him. It'd been nearly a year now. If the boy did live, well, all ninja knew there were crueller things than death. Kimmimaro felt a bit annoyed at the ache in his heart at the thoughts of the boy.

"Ah! You're awake after all Kimimaro-san. Good."

Kimimaro turned his head away from the medic that'd just entered the room, and stared blankly out of the small window that was just above his bed. For a reason he couldn't quite place, he'd started to hate the man after his return from the last mission. He refused to believe that it had anything to do with the strange pang in his chest, much less the boy. Kabuto walked over to his bed and buzzed around him, checking on different things, that Kimimaro knew he could careless about. Still the white haired man sat mutely, waiting for the other to get to what he wanted.

"It's sad that you're getting worse, you must be in pain. Maybe a sedative would help?"

Obviously, the silence didn't effect the rooms other occupant, but little did seem to faze Kabuto. Pushing up his glasses Kabuto paused only for a moment, allowing a small amount of time for Kimimaro to answer him. When nothing was forth coming he continued.

"But of course you wouldn't allow that. Some people can be so strange."

Seeming to find satisfaction in his 'work' Kabuto stepped back and pushed his glasses higher up on his nose. Kimimaro felt a faint sense of relief that the other was finally leaving, unfortunately this wasn't the case. Kabuto was still watching him, smirking almost like a cat that had captured a bird with a broken wing.

"It's just a shame really. Orochimaru is going after our favorite young Uchiha again very soon. He was hoping that you'd be able to assist him in this persuit, but that would be asking too much from you. He spoke of you though. What was it he said again...Ah Yes! 'Kimimaro together we can make this dream a reality.'"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Kimimaro was on his feet. He stood as steady as he ever had, staring not at the medic but over his head, towards the dream he lived to see fullfilled.

"Tell Orochimaru-sama that I am ready when he needs me."

Kabuto gave him that patented sarcastic smirk again before bowing and leaving the room. Kimimaro stood there alone for a drawn out moment. He turned his head and once more looked out of the window, the light filtered in through a filthy window. It reminded him far too much of his childhood days, but he couldn't help but continue to stare through to the bright day waiting there. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Kimimaro heard something calling for him.

_**"I will make you proud Kimimaro-sama!"**_

He closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side, listening to the voice that was slowly fading. He opened his eyes and turned front again. There was no time to go chasing things that were better left forgotten. No matter what was in the past, the future of his Lord was more important.

**A/N: Yeah I know. It's been FOREVER and this is a short one, but come on. Give me a break huh? Anyway, for those still with me, thank you for the reviews. Don't know what's up with me, but I'm working out the problems. Promise. Oh, and for anyone who knows how much time actually past between the retrival arc and the chunin exam end Please tell me. (I'm sinking here.) The next chapter will be the confrontation between new Lee and old Kimimaro (and yes your favorite red head is gonna step in next chapter as well.) Should be up Saturday or Sunday. In case you care.**


	6. Chapter 6

Something...Something was wrong here. Lee had felt it the moment his foot had connected with the pale oto-nin, had almost been completely consumed by the strange feeling of deja vu when his oppnent had spoken to him for the first time. It was as if...as if he knew this man from somewhere. Which was ridiculous. Gai-sensei had told him he had never left the village outside of missions, and even then his team hadn't ever run across Orochimaru or his ilk. This man was a stranger, an enemy, and he would happily dispatch of him for the continued happiness of his village. He shook off the feeling as he belatedly registered that the blonde ninja had been speaking to him. He looked over his shoulder at the other boy, frowning slightly at his lack of attention.

"Naruto-kun, go after Sasuke."

When the blond made to argue leaving him on his own, Lee cut him off mid-sentence.

"Please leave this person to me."

Lee smiled brightly at the younger boy and sent him a thumbs up as a way of reassuring him that there was nothing to fear.

"Do not worry Naruto-kun. I will NOT fall so easily to this person."

Neither Lee or Naruto saw the bone weilder stiffen at Lee's statment. Didn't see the look of mild surprise or hurt before it was once more schooled into disintrest. The ebony haired boy finally turned his attention back to his opponent. Hoping that it would be enough to convince Naruto he was serious about fighting this battle.

"Do whatever you have to to bring Sasuke-kun back, and I will do my best to support you. I promise."

The blonde nodded and turned to run after the retreating Uchiha.

"I won't let you."

Lee moved almost as if he were running on autopilot. He'd been surprised when the older male jumped over him to get to his friend, but only on the surface. He'd seen this move before, had defended against the lethal strike that had been intended for Naruto's back. Even if his mind didn't recall, even lied to him at times, his body did remember. Lee was thrown for a loop when he looked up at oppnent only to see him smirking down at him. The ebony haired ninja frowned and pushed his attacker away. That smile had thrown something off inside of Lee. He no longer cared about his mission or the state of his village. All he wanted was to fight this man, to know who and why he felt anything for this stranger, why he wanted to see that smile in his direction again.

Unable to access his own mind for answers, he did what his instincts told him. He fought. He fought with everything he had and then some. With his mind in shambles, and his body only at ten percent, this was the only thing that felt real to him, that could show him the truth just outside of his grasp.

Lee would not let up. Not now. Not ever.

**-/-**

'This isn't real.'

Kimimaro didn't often lie to himself. He accepted any failings as his own, ackowledged that at some point his failing health would betray him and he would die long before his lord achieved his dream. No. The bone wielder never lied to others and seldom to himself, but at the moment he was not sure if what he was seeing was real.

When Lee had not returned from the failed attack on the leaf, Kimimaro had assumed that he had been killed. And again, to be honest with himself, he had actually hoped that the boy had been killed. There were worst things than simply dying for your master, and judging from the state the boy was in...he had seen a good deal of them first hand. As they moved together in a dance so in sync and harmonized, it felt as if they were playing. Kimimaro had missed this, missed moving with someone who knew his ever move before he even made it, he missed his boy.

His Lee.

The ivory nin took the brunt of another blow to his stomach, using the close range to bring down his sword on the brunette's pretty bowl cut. The bone edge managed to catch the boy's scalp, but the younger of the two had managed to flip away before any real damage could be done. The boy was crouching in an eerily familiar stance at the other end of the field. A smirk glued to his face as blood clung to his bangs, and he waited. As if he were asking permission to start up his strike.

_**"Kimimaro-san can I continue?"**_

Kimimaro felt a slight stirring of irritation as he inclined his head so they could continue their fight. He was being distraced. This was not his boy, couldn't be. The name and look were similar, so so similar, but there wasn't anyway that his ebony protege had survived. Had become a traitor to Orochimaru's cause.

To him.

His boy had would never forget him, never leave his side. Abandoned, left for dead, or hurt it didn't matter. The child he had saved, had raised, would never be so weak as to turn against him. He would kill this imposter and finally be free of his lost...burden. He could not allow this nonsense to continue.

'His face is unimportant. He stands in my way, and that is all that matters.'

**-/-**

From a perch just outside of the battlefield a lone observer watched the little dance between former allies. It had been a long while since he had seen either ninja and to see them fighting against each other, well...he had learned early on that those closest to you were always the first to strike. He moved his fingers to his scalp, running his fingers along the tattoo that was a constant reminder of that simple truth. While he could care little for how this little tragedy had come about, he did care about his own obligation to the Kohana and its leader. He would give the self proclaimed 'beautiful beast' only a few minutes more to break the stalemate and dispatch of the oto-nin before he would step in to finish the job Lee had started. Sand hissed impatiently around him, a small bit of sun shined through the branches of his perch catching his light blue eyes and giving them an almost excited twinkle.

'It really has been too long since I've had a real challenge. I might just enjoy this.'

**A/N: I am dead. There was a very nice funeral with an absolutely BEAUTIFUL eulogy delievered by some random homeless guy. Unfortunately it was cut short by a totally bigoted policeman. Soooo...to prevent further abuse against druken scary hitch hikers I have resurrected myself and started writing fanfiction again. To all of you out there who were not invited to the funeral I'm sorry, and will try to make up for it with more chapters. Your patience is forever appreciated. *smiles shyly* Please don't let my negligence keep you from reviewing. (though I'm not exactly a hundred and twenty percent on this one. -.-) **

**P.S.: Took liberty with canon and fight scene. SUPER sorry.**


End file.
